a él no le gustas tanto
by Sweet Knight
Summary: One direction en iCarly. Mientras Harry sufre de su enfermedad, Zayn sale con Sam y luego de una discusión sobre sus sentimientos le ayuda a hacer que Freddie se de cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo. Seddie.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares y demás cosas que puedan reconocer no me pertenecen, a mi tan solo se me atribuye la narración y un mil de garabatos que de mi mente puedan salir._

_**Summary:** One Direction en iCarly. Mientras Harry sufre de su enfermedad. Zayn sale con Sam y luego de una discución sobre sus sentimientos le ayuda a hacer que Freddie se de cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo. Seddie._

* * *

"_Right now i'm looking at you and i can't believe you don't know you're beautiful... - One Direction"_

**By:**Mitche-Sempai/Sweet Knight

* * *

_A él **no** le gustas tanto._

_._

_._

_._

–... Solo quiero decir, que yo no estoy saliendo con nadie, actualmente. – comentó una muchacha rubia mientras abrazaba de los hombros a un alto joven morocho que sonrío con la idea que daba a desear.

Carly rió, como si de una broma se tratará y Freddie arqueó una ceja mientras seguía mirando la pantalla de su Laptop.

Zayn de encantador rostro curvo sus labios hacía arriba un poco cuando habló luego de haber tomado a la Puckett por la cintura. – Y yo tampoco, querida Sam. – en tono cariñoso.

La rubia pareció agitarse y miro hacía cualquier lugar con algo de nerviosismo probablemente no habiendo pensado en qué hacer ante alguna respuesta por parte del atractivo cantante, pero ella no era la clase de chica que se quedaba sin palabras, ¡Era Samantha Puckett! La que te dará una buena patada donde más te duela si te atreves a llamarla por su nombre completo.

–Pues, solteros los dos ¿No? – inquirió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Louis.

–_Siii..._ – continuó éste último compartiendo la sonrisa de su compañero – Creo que hasta deberían salir.

–¡Pero claro, que excelente pareja harían, venga Zyan! ¿Porqué no la invitas? – lo animó de nuevo Harry con la misma mirada haciendo que sus facciones se volvieran aún más encantadoras si eso era posible.

Sam sonreía pero en realidad, muy en lo profundo se encontraba pensando en lo extraña que se veía la actitud de los vocalistas. Dudosa le dedico una fugaz mirada al chico que aún la tomaba por la cintura con suavidad y se dio cuenta de que éste estaba más rojo que una manzana de sana cosecha. Luego le echó un vistazo a los demás integrantes, cuyas sonrisas eran idénticas a la de Harry, Sam de pronto se sintió pequeña en una isla rodeada de apuestos hombres británicos con más de una facción casi tallada por los dioses. Después se volvió a mirar a sus amigos sus azules ojos brillaron ante la diminuta esperanza de encontrarse con el Técnico frustrado y de brazos cruzados ante la escena, pero ese brillo se extinguió cuando se dio cuenta de que éste no había dejado de mirar su computadora en ningún momento.

–No se precipiten, chicos – señaló Zayn aún avergonzado. Sam supo que suponer que el muchacho quisiera algo con ella; era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–¡Oh vamos! Era una simple broma – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y se alejó lo más pronto posible del azabache – Y, bien... ¿Tienen hambre? – les preguntó al grupo en general esperando reducir la tensión.

–¡Seguro! – exclamó Niall y los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo.

Momentos después el elenco de iCarly bajó las escaleras para encontrarles algo de comer.

–Sí que le llamaste la atención a Malik, oh mi dios, ¡Esos chicos son un sueño! – le dijo Carly cuando se dedicaban a preparar algo de comer en la planta baja del departamento, escuchó el gruñido de Freddie desde la computadora en la barra. – ¿Estás Celoso, Freddie?

Ante la pregunta; Sam alzó la vista con una sonrisa ladina y aún si no lo demostró le emocionaba la idea de que la pregunta de Carly pudiera resultar afirmativa.

–Claro que no. – Dijo él. – Ninguno de ellos se fijo en Sam, ustedes fantasean, que es distinto – siguió y volvió a matar la emoción de su ex-novia.

Furiosa, la rubia dejo caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa causando que este hiciera un ruido escandaloso ganándose así la atención de hasta Spencer.

–No porque a ti no te guste significa que no le podré gustar a nadie más. – espetó, con esa seriedad que la poseía cuando se molestaba y salió del departamento.

* * *

...

No es que le gustara el hecho de que Harry Styles estuviera enfermo de esa estúpida enfermedad que eran "Las lombrices salvajes" o que Carly se sintiera culpable por ello, no. Sin embargo la estadía de los jóvenes durante más y más tiempo en el departamento no la tenía muy de mala gana que digamos.

–Hola Sam. – La saludo Zayn con una sonrisa ladina.

–¿Qué hay Zayn?

El muchacho se quito los audífonos y los dejo en su cuello, _eso le da estilo_, pensó Sam. – ¿La verdad?

–Pues ni porque seas así de apuesto te perdonaré que me mientas Malik. – rió ella.

El muchacho rió un momento y luego puso una cara más seria – Me gustaría que salieras conmigo. – Dijo con una voz que Sam notó nerviosa – Digo, si tu quieres, nadie te forzaría. – argumentó después y se rascó la cabeza.

Y aunque no los veía la Puckett sabía que el resto de la banda se reía y cuchicheaba a sus espaldas, y es que el hecho de que Zayn fulminara a sus espaldas con la mirada los delataba.

Sam sopeso la idea. Salir con un muchacho tan apuesto como él no le haría perder nada, y la verdad es que el era completamente su tipo. Le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y justo cuando se disponía a responder la puerta de madera del hogar de su mejor amiga se abrió dejando entrar la silueta de Benson.

–¡Claro que quiero! – exclamó por respuesta, volviéndose a mirar a Zayn. – ¡Y quien no!

El azabache rió y se volvió a rascar la cabeza – Genial. No conozco mucho Seattle pero...

–No te esfuerces tanto Zayn, que contigo voy hasta el basurero más cercano y no es que no esté familiarizada con los vagabundos. – le dijo con alegría.

Freddie observaba la escena algo extrañado con un montón de cables entre sus brazos, la rubia lo ignoraba olímpicamente desde que lo había visto entrar así que se junto con el resto de los chicos que parecían muy alegres.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí, chicos? – preguntó a Louis que con una sonrisa le pagaba cierta cantidad a Liam.

–Que Zayn al fin se animó a invitar a salir a Sam.

–¡¿Qué? ! – exclamó un poco fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de la parejita que ahora yacía sentada sobre el sillón.

–Pues que a nuestro compañero le gusta Sam. – habló Niall y los hermosos ojos le brillaron.

–A mi me parece bien – comentó Louis y se ajustó los tirantes de los jeans – Zayn no ha tenido novia desde Ferguson y vaya que Sam me parece más bonita.

Freddie ignoró a los chicos. Y le dedico una gélida mirada al azabache que gustoso rodeaba por los hombros a aquella rubia... Sam.

* * *

...

La Puckett irrumpió en la habitación con total descaro y poca consideración. Styles dio un saltó sobre su cama, en pánico y a Carly se le cayó el jugo que estaba por darle al joven.

–¡CARLYMEINVITÓASALIR! – gritó lo más rápido que pudo con sus pulmones sin oxígeno logrando juntar tanto las palabras que la azabache solo alcanzó a entender su nombre.

–¡Sam! – exclamó reponiéndose del susto la aludida, con las manos aún en el pecho – ¡Repite eso que no te entendí nada!

–Zayn... me... invito... a... salir. – dijo ahora más calmada con la voz entre cortada mientras intentaba recuperar aire. La azabache puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y se abalanzó sobre la rubia para abrazarla.

–¡Lo sabía! Oh Sam, ¡Te lo mereces! – vitoreó con las mejillas encendidas por la emoción y ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos sobre el suelo como lo hacían cada que salía con algún chico, respectivamente. Pero ahora más, digo, no todos los días un hermoso cantante extranjero te invita a salir, sin mencionar lo sexy.

Harry se acomodó de brazos cruzados en la cama – Ah, era obvio. – dejo escapar con una sonrisa – Es que eres linda, Sam.

La muchacha se sintió a tres metros sobre el cielo, chicos hablándole con dulzura. ¡Madre santa! Si había chicos así en Inglaterra rogaba por unas vacaciones por allá, olvidandose de Freddie por un momento.

* * *

...

–¿Y... te gusta nuestra música? – se atrevió a preguntar Zayn.

–Me encanta. – respondió la rubia riendo y le dio un largo sorbo a su licuado de fresas.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¿Canción en especial?

–What Makes You Beautiful, ¡Me fascina! – estalló la chica con los brazos arriba – ¿Porqué?, ¿Piensas darme un concierto privado? – inquirió con picardía.

–Tal vez. – Fue su respuesta y se dejo caer sobre la mesa con resignación – Has sido sincera conmigo todo este rato, lo sé. Así que hay otra pregunta que debo hacerte...

La rubia se hizó para atrás un molesto mechón de rebelde cabello y lo miro con una ceja arriba. Pensó que no habría nada que él le preguntara que le resultara complicado, ya llevaban un buen rato hablando y sus preguntas no eran nada novedosas, aunque sí divertidas.

–Pues pregunta, señor misterios.

El muchacho la miro con profundidad y se hundió en un suspiro – Eres la chica más encantadora y guapa que he conocido – le dijo con aquel acento tan novedoso pero extrañamente genial. Y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo – realmente es una lástima pero... ¿No te gusto, verdad?

Si, se había confiado. Jamás creyó que él se atreviera a preguntar algo así. Digo, los chicos como él... guapos y extranjeros además de con voces casi angelicales no preguntaban cosas como esas, tenían su autoestima.

–¡Claro que me gustas! Eres lo que toda chica querrí...

Zayn la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar – sí, excepto, tal vez, tú.

Sam se preguntó que había hecho mal como para que el azabache pensara de ella de esa forma en su primera cita. – Yo...

–Quizá no sea del todo mi culpa. – se adelantó a decir él, salvándole de no saber qué decir. – llegue tarde, ya hay alguien en tú corazón – No había sido una pregunta en absoluto, si no una afirmación. – él es afortunado.

Sam se enfrío por completo. Si incluso él lo había notado, entonces estaba siendo demasiado obvia. Y no es que pensara que Zayn fuese estúpido, si no que el amor a veces ciega demasiado.

Más y más personas se juntaban en el local y T-Bo parecía cada vez más atareado. Por un momento deseó poder estar en su lugar, ocupadísima como para dar alguna explicación con respecto a sus sentimientos a un guapísimo británico. Se llevó las manos a la nuca y bajó la mirada, la perdió en alguna parte de sus botas... tanto tiempo que le había costado arreglarse para arruinar una cita con el chico de ensueño por culpa de su absurdo corazón.

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se le acumularon al borde de los ojos, amenazando con salir. Miró hacía arriba rápidamente, no quería lucir tan estúpida como para llorar frente a Malik. – Dime, Zayn... Si un chico termina contigo, ¿Qué significa?

El muchacho parecía algo extrañado, obviamente la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Lo pensó un momento – Pues, bueno... – Sam supo que no sabía que decir o las palabras se le habían ido de la boca dos minutos después de que comenzó a balbucear su respuesta.

–Olvidalo, no tienes porque contestar.

El chico se rascó la cabeza y negó furtivamente con ella. – Yo, bueno.. creo que a él no le gustas tanto como parecía. – dijo al fin con un tono de súplica.

Sam se sorprendió de escuchar su realidad de una manera tan suave y casual. Aunque el corazón le punzo de dolor, la fluidez y delicadeza de las palabras de su acompañante disminuían la tristeza.

–Pero... ¿Y si te besa antes de terminar y parece inseguro? – volvió a decir.

El muchacho rió con nerviosismo – Depende de él.

–¿Tú que piensas?

–Que debió haber tenido motivos demasiado fuertes, porque un beso antes de la despedida quizá signifique inseguridad.

Sam sonrió, recordando los momento que pasó con Freddie aquel día en el ascensor.

–¿Qué tal si él te ignora? – formuló una nueva pregunta.

El chico suspiró – No le importas.

–¿Si no te llama?

–Simplemente no le interesas.

Sam tomó una bocanada de aire antes de soltar – ¿Y si piensa que eres tan fea como para qué ningún tipo se fije en ti? – espetó con el ceño fruncido, pensando en la manera en que el castaño la trataba últimamente.

Zayn lo tomó con calma – Teme que alguien más se de cuenta de lo valiosa que eres...

–¡Pero entonces, ¿Porqué no vuelve? – la desesperación encuadró su rostro.

–Tal vez estás haciendo mal... Quizá estás viendo cosas que no están allí. Debes de dejar de esperar a que cierta persona cambie, tu eres la regla y la regla es que: " Si no te llama, simplemente no quiere hacerlo" – dijo con tranquilad aunque su mirada estaba confusa, enfocada en cierto punto de sus iris.

–¿Y qué tal si yo soy la excepción?

–Entonces... Simplemente lo sabrás. – se limito a decir.

Sam se secó los ojos. – Lo siento, Zayn, como me hubiera gustado sentir lo mismo por ti.

El muchacho curvó los labios hacía arriba y se encogió de hombros – No te preocupes, Sam. Uno no decide de quien se enamora – dijo- en todo caso, Freddie es bastante afortunado.

Los azules ojos de Sam se ensancharon. – ¡Lo sabías!

El muchacho rió – Es imposible no saberlo. Tengo ojos, Sam. – espetó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La chica se rascó la cabeza – ¿Acaso soy tan obvia? – inquirió temiendo el saber la respuesta.

–Tu no. – respondió Zayn con tono cansino. – Él sí.

Sam, que había de pronto notado jodidamente atractivo el zipper de su chaqueta levantó la mirada: Sorprendida. Entre abrió los labios y dejo caer ambas manos sobre la mesa triangular, con brusquedad, no necesito decir nada.

–Primero dijo que le caía bien, luego me odiaba. Uno no puede ser amigo si hay una 'ex-novia' en medio. – espetó el azabache y se encogió de hombros.

Sam sacudió su cabeza y sonrió con malicia – Zayn – el muchacho la miro con la misma en los ojos – Tengo un favor que pedirte; quisiera saber si a él no le gusto tanto como pensé.

* * *

...

Freddie tembló un poco por la rabia que sentía al ver entrar a Sam de la mano junto con Zayn. No soportaba ver al tipo desde que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones con la rubia y eso no era algo que le fuera posible cambiar, quería ir en ese momento y golpearlo aunque tuviese que enfrentar a sus abogados y a medio millón de fans descontentas por haberle dejado la cara morada...

La miró reír. ¿De qué se reía? Ni que el tipo fuera la gran cosa. ¡Por favor! Ni era tan guapo... ¡es más, hasta era feo!.

Freddie tragó saliva tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que estaba comenzando a decir estupideces cuando observó como Zayn le acariciaba el rostro... la necesidad de golpearlo le volvió a la cabeza.

Carly lo miraba divertida, y él se preguntaba por qué. ¿Acaso estaría haciendo muecas absurdas? La castaña negó con la cabeza, y le dijo algo con respecto a que "No tenía remedio" antes de subir las escaleras con una bandeja de comida para Styles, quien también comenzaba a hartar su paciencia con todos esos cuidados que supuestamente necesitaba, porque según el resto de los chicos de One Direction solo fingía.

Continuó observando a Sam hablar con el estúpido de Malik.

–Entonces... ¿Cuando me cantarás lo que prometiste? – le pregunto ella con una sonrisa que Freddie notó demasiado grande y bella como para ser dedicada a un chico que no fuera él mismo.

Zayn se rascó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor topándose con la gélida mirada de Freddie a quien solo sonrió. – Me da algo de pena...

–¡Cantas frente a millones de personas y no me puedes cantar un poco solo a mi? – inquirió haciendo un puchero gracioso y el muchacho se sonrojó.

–Está bien – accedió – Pero solo porque eres tú. – dijo, como si se tratara de un cumplido.

El Benson tenía ideas asesinas sobre la mente y sabía que si seguía observando podría aplicarlas. No es que el fuera esa clase de gente, la verdad nunca había sentido algo parecido, siquiera viendo a Carly con sus ex-novios cuando estaba supuestamente enamorado de ella.

Esto de los "Celos Peligrosos" estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

De pronto la voz del cantante comenzó a sonar por toda la sala de forma melódica – _Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell..._ – tarareó un momento y Sam se acomodó entre sus brazos – _You don't know you're beautiful, if only you saw what i can see you'll understand why i want you so desperately _– continuó y le olfateó el cabello con una dulzura extremista. Freddie apretó los puños – _Right now i'm looking at you and i can't believe you don't know you're beautiful..._ – finalizó y le hizo cosquillas a Sam que no paraba de reír.

Y en el momento justo que se disponía a acercarse al rostro de ella, Freddie colapsó.

–¡Aparta tus sucias manos extranjeras de Sam! – gruñó y se abalanzó sobre el chico que inmediatamente se levanto y se echó para atrás.

–¡Tranquilo!

–¿Cómo rayos quieres que este tranquilo cuando tu estás por besar a _mi _Sam? – le espetó de brazos cruzados tratando de controlar su ira.

La rubia se puso de pie al instante – ¿Y cuándo fue que volví a ser _tu _Sam, Freddie? – dijo Sam y Zayn aprovechó para escabullirse.

El castaño, sin poder aguantarlo más la tomo por los hombros – ¡Fue un error que dejaras de serlo! Yo simplemente no estaba pensando … – le dijo con súplica.

La rubia entornó los ojos – Y durante todo este tiempo no haz estado pensando, me temo. – Sam suspiró – Yo nunca quise que termináramos, Freddie, pero ahora tu me ignoras, no más mensajes, no más llamadas. Hasta me haces sentir mal físicamente con tus comentarios.

El castaño se sintió herido pero a la vez sabía que tenía la culpa, era horriblemente cierto – Perdoname.

–Oh por favor, no digas "Lo siento", Freddie. – habló la Puckett. – Simplemente pienso que cualquier chico me podría tratar mejor que tu ahora...

Freddie la zarandeó – ¡No digas eso! No soporto la idea de verte con alguien más, ¡No necesitas buscar a otro chico, yo estoy aquí, lo estaré siempre!

Los profundos ojos azules de Sam, tales como el océano buscaron los suyos y se encontraron en una lucha de miradas fijas para encontrar la verdad.

–Estaba pensando que debo dejar de pensar que los chicos van a cambiar de actitud para conmigo, yo soy yo, y si a un chico de verdad le intereso hará todo para que estemos juntos. – murmuró peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Freddie.

–Yo puedo hacerlo...

Sam alzó una ceja – Quizá ya es tarde. Salí con Zayn, tu no lo evitaste y tal vez sea todo lo que necesito...

Freddie la miró con súplica en sus bellos ojos – Por favor … no.

Lentamente se inclino sobre el rostro de la rubia quien se quedo estática por un momento. Y así fue como alcanzó sus labios, los rozó suavemente al inicio y después con desesperación, como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si llevara tiempo necesitando aquello. Y Sam no se resistió, se abrazó a su torso.

Cuando se separaron la muchacha lo aprendió con su azul mirada – Estaba pensando que no te gusto tanto como parece...

Freddie alejó unos cuantos mechones de pelo de su rostro – Me gustas – afirmó, con los ojos brillando. Sam no tuvo que buscar más explicación – Mucho. – añadió antes de volver a besarle.

Hay muchas cosas que los hombres hacen o dicen.

Las mujeres tenemos muchas maneras de interpretar sus intenciones, comúnmente somos incitadas, nos programan para creer que si un hombre actúa como un imbécil significa que le gustamos. Y acabamos llevándonos una gran sorpresa al ver que ellos piensan completamente distinto.

Recuerda que si él no te desea, si no te llama, si no se compromete... es probable que a él no le gustes tanto, sin embargo, también existen las excepciones.

Y adivinaron. Sam lo es.

.

.

.

**N/a:**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está su no encantadora ni buena escritora, Mitche, con una nueva locura._

_Bueno, esto se me ocurrió en cuanto vi uno de los promocionales de iCarly iGo One Direction. (Episodio que me encantó) Yo simplemente tomé el diálogo de Sam y lo manipule con una respuesta de Zayn para crear un Seddie._

_El titulo de este Fic también corresponde a una pelicula: "He's not that into yo", con:_Ben Affleck_, _Jennifer Aniston_, _Drew Barrymore_, _Scarlett Johansson_, _Bradley Cooper_, _Justin Long_, _Ginnifer Goodwin_, _Kevin Connolly_.__ La vi hace unos días y tome algunas de las frases promocionales y en sí lo que nos dice la película para darle forma a esta historia ñ_ñ_

_Bueno... ¡La verdad es que me muero por ver Seddie otra vez! No sé ustedes. _

_Los adoro :)_

_Gracias Por leer y recuerda. ¡Un review al año no hace daño! _

**Mitche-Sempai:3**


End file.
